The new threat,Lucian the demoniod
by Sora fora life
Summary: Yo check my page on Facebook called "The anime lovers of everything who also write fanfictions.I don't own sora no otoshimono,and sorry that it may not be good,it's my first one the chapters are kinda short...sorry about that,OMG SO SORRY ihad a problem involving the government and i promise i will get back at working at it.
1. Chapter 1

Yo what up,I thought I would make a fanfiction,because I love sora no otoshimono and it will always be my favorite and hold a place in my heart, yeah I don't sora no otoshimono,I wish I did this a one-shot with Tomoki and nymph,with a bit of Astraea and Seth...myself.(Seth is me)Oh and I own the plot and Seth and the demoniod.

Rated M for language and perverted themes.

Hey Nymph,why is it angeliods always want masters?said the black haired boy in question.

Well,that's because Angeliods were designed to do orders,and an angeliod

without a master feels useless like no one wants them,said the blue haired Beta type angeliod.

But nymph, isn't being free better?said Tomoki.

Not at all,I feel like I lost my happiness, Tomoki if you became my master,I wouldn't have to ask all the time.

Sorry this chapter is short,this list first time uploading and I thought it would upload all,but I'm gonna have to upload it at separate times.


	2. Chapter 2

Nymph,I don't care how many times you ask,I won't do it because I believe you should be free .another thing did you notice that the new kid is really popular.

Your a jerk tomo...and now that you mention it,he really is,its like there is an atmosphere around him that seems like he needs attention funny thing is he doesn't like being bothered.

How do you know that? Asked Tomoki,Well Tomoki,it's complicated,I'll just hack your brain and put my memory in your brain

Um okay but is it gonna Tomoki with great suspicion. It shouldn't well anyway here we go. Said nymph

A flash of light was shot out and hit Tomoki in his head*Oww what the hell was that for nymph...oh shit I know why he was like that

*flash back*

Oh crap...I forgot my books.*whisper whisper* Huh?what was that.

As nymph turns around she sees a bunch of people talking to a person,as she wonders who he was,she noticed he seemed down and far away from looks hurt and kinda bad ass that blue hair and that one red eye are pretty cool.(inside the guys mind)Damn why are these people pestering me like fleas,I think I should either kill them or teleport out of here...

*end of flash back*

Well that was weird,I would've enjoyed all of those did he seem kinda weird like he had some kinda of horrific incident?

Actually,now that you said that, he looks like he did,and what's with that red eye,it reminds me of a demon,you think we should get to know him,I'm suspicious about him.

Sure nymph,but why don't you do it alone,he doesn't look like he wants multiple people to talk to,you might even make a good friend.

Alright,but you have to promise you won't get jelly of is better nymph with a cute tone.

Hey,I'm better looking then him,and I would never be jealous,and I doubt he would be your master even if you felt that way to to assertive around Tomoki with slight anger.

I see how it is,well if you really think that don't bother talking to me,I don't want to get on your bad side

Fine,have fun being alone I hope I don't see you anytime soon


	3. Chapter 3 something weird is happening

That Damn Tomoki why has he been so cold to me,I just want him to be my master,well it's what it is

(Meanwhile in a dark secluded room that strange person is doing something dark).Fuck how many times must I practice till my demon fire has been 's see*opens a book called verohn.*hmm I need blood offering.*grabs knife*Let's get this over with,*cuts his hand* okay then smear the blood on your name within the proceeded by saying each letter with hells fire in your hand..

L

U

C

I

A

N

After the words were said a strange orb was engulfed in flames and was placed in a demons hand*

Finally the fire is complete and now I need to absorb it in a field with a Satan star...Haha it shall be the fire is completed,Lucifer will be proud but they're to many angeliods right now for me to take over by myself...Ill call Seth.

On the phone*Yo Seth I'm gonna need your help with some thing first,I need your Assistance and with your blade vehrok,it seems there is Three angeliods.

Lucian why don't you ask Lucifer for a new weapon or something,I get bored constantly helping. I know the human,I used to kill him in his dreams,haha he would scream all the thing is I was an angel in his dreams.

Seth,just help me with this,I already arranged you to come to the Astraea will most likely be the biggest threat.

Later...

Aww I'm so hungry,growled Astraea.I'll go ask Mikako for some food,yeah she will give me some tayaki or Astraea was looking for Mikako,she noticed a strange person doing something rather weird.

"Oh my god he is demoniod."said Astraea with great stress.I need to tell the others.

Tell who...listen here if you say one word ill rip your limbs apart and one thing,if you don't find a master ill kill you,for angeliods with no masters don't the dark arts demoniod.

Haha like I would be afraid of you.

With one swift movement Lucian had Astraea in a head lock with his leg digging in her back.I said I will kill you,and I mean it,said Lucian

Alright fine just let me go,so I can find a master(inside her mind)haha as soon he lets go he is dead.

Really delta you think that would work,Lucian said with a slight can read thoughts,and deploy our weapons in an instant.I'm gonna leave you and if you look for me your dead.

Meanwhile with Nymph.

That damn Tomoki,were am I supposed to go,if I return to the house he'll think I couldn't live without him,and he was being a jerk.I guess ill go see what Astraea is doing these days.

The next day something really weird happened.

At school.

Okay class I have an announcement,there is a new student his name is Glades, I would prefer it if you guys called me Seth,I prefer that over my real name,said Seth with an awesome English accent.

Who the hell does this guy think he is...wait a minute..As Tomoki was wondering the new student approached him,Say Tomoki how is it living with three angeliods...I noticed you haven't claimed delta and beta it's a Damn shame,said Seth with his awesome accent.

Wait a minute how do you know my name...and why do you know what angeliods live with me...hold on your...You bastard you left me to die in my dreams,But here is what I don't get...how are you here?You were a dream,said Tomoki with slight be quite honest I'm daedlus's brother,but I am not an said while glaring at Tomoki.

So let me get this straight,you used to be an angeliod...but now your human...?Asked Tomoki in a strange tone.

Well yes and no,I can look like an angel but I can't use my wings,I guess I'm half human and by the way where did beta go...she hasn't been around since your fight.

Wait Seth how did you know that...? Dude I'm freaking awesome why wouldn't I anyway Tomoki what do you think about Nymph,I mean a cutie like her living with you.

Well she is cute,but I don't like angeliods,they have wings,I don't think you would understand.

Does it really matter that she has wings,your basically being judgemental on people's appearance,so your basically saying that since she has wings that you will never have feelings for any angeliods,You are a sick sight to see.


End file.
